yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 - The LDS Student - Sylvio Sawatari
Yuya and Zuzu run into Sylvio Sawatari, one of the top duelists at LDS. Sylvio is shown to be a fan of Yuya's Pendulum Summoning and offers him a duel to showcase his Pendulums at LDS. So the next day, Yuya shows up at LDS for his duel with Sylvio, but.....!? Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Sylvio Sawatari At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Prison Tower of Darktown" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Skeeter Skimmer” (500/1600) (5). Turn 2: Sylvio Draws (6). Sylvio Normal Summons “Marauding Captain” (1200/400) (5). The effect of “Marauding Captain” activates, Special Summoning “Hayabusa Knight” from his hand (1000/700) (4). Sylvio equips “Lightning Sword” to “Hayabusa Knight” from his hand, increasing a monster’s ATK by 800, and lowers the ATK of “Skeeter Skimmer” by 500 (1000→1800) (500→0) (3). “Hayabusa Knight” attacks “Skeeter Skimmer”, but “Skeeter Skimmer” activates it’s effect, switching to DEF Mode and negating the attack. “Hayabusa Knight” can make an additional attack each Battle Phase, “Hayabusa Knight” attacks and destroys “Skeeter Skimmer”. “Marauding Captain” attacks Yuya directly (Yuya LP: 4000→2800). Sylvio Sets a card. (2). Turn 3: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya activates “Stargazer Magician” and “Timegazer Magician” in his Pendulum Zones. (4). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” (2500/2000), “Performapal Whip Snake” (1700/900) in ATK Position and “Performapal Stamp Turtle” (100/1800) in DEF Position from his hand. (1). Since Yuya Special Summoned a monster(s), Sylvio activates his face down “Orphan’s Wish”, by paying half of his LP, all of Yuya’s cards on his field are returned to his hand (6), and Sylvio can add 2 of those cards from Yuya’s hand, to his hand (Sylvio LP: 4000→2000). Sylvio takes “Stargazer Magician” and “Timegazer Magician” from Yuya (4) (4). Yuya Sets “Stamp Turtle” (100/1800) and sets a card (2). Turn 4: Sylvio Draws (5). Sylvio activates “Stargazer” and “Timegazer” in his Pendulum Zones (3). Sylvio Pendulum Summons “Darts The Warrior” (2500/1000) and “Freed the Matchless General" (2300/1700) from his hand in ATK Position (1). Sylvio activates “Darts’” effect, by Tributing 2 Warrior-Type monsters, Yuya discards 1 card from his hand, and Sylvio can add 1 Equip Spell from his Deck to his hand. Sylvio Tributes “Marauding Captain” and “Freed The Matchless General”, Yuya discards “Whip Snake” (1), and Sylvio adds “Magnum Shield” to his hand (2). Sylvio equips “Magnum Shield” to “Darts”, increasing “Darts’” ATK by it’s DEF (2500→3500) (1). Sylvio finds an Action Card (2). “Hayabusa Knight” attacks Yuya’s Set monster, Sylvio activates the Action Card “Nanana” (1), increasing “Hayabusa Knight”s ATK by 700 until the end of the turn (1800→2500). “Stamp Turtle” is destroyed. “Hayabusa Knight” attacks Yuya directly (Yuya LP: 2800→300). “Darts” attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya activates his face down “Performapal Call”, negating the attack, and Yuya can add 2 “Performapal” monsters from his Deck to his hand whose total DEF is less than or equal to the ATK of the targeted monster. Yuya adds “Performapal Kaleidoscorp” and "Performapal Block Spider” from his Deck to his hand (3). (Hayabusa Knight: 2500→1800). Turn 5: Yuya Draws (4). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Block Spider” (0/100) (3). Yuya activates “Copyclay” (2), Yuya targets “Block Spider” it is switched to DEF Position, and “Copyclay” is Special Summoned as a monster in DEF Position, and is treated as “Block Spider”. Turn 6: Sylvio Draws (2). Sylvio activates “Compensation”, destroying 1 Spell/Trap Yuya controls, then Yuya adds 1 Spell/Trap from Sylvio’s hand to his hand. Sylvio destroys “Copyclay”, then Sylvio gives Yuya “Sword of the Desperate” (Yuya: 3) (Sylvio: 0). “Hayabusa Knight” attacks “Block Spider”, but once per turn “Block Spider” cannot be destroyed by battle. “Hayabusa Knight” attacks “Block Spider” once more and destroys it. “Darts” attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya finds and activates “Great Escape”, ending the Battle Phase. Turn 7: Yuya Draws (4). Yuya activates “Harmonic Swing” (3), letting Yuya use Sylvio’s Pendulum Monsters to Pendulum Summon this turn. Yuya Pendulum Summons “Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” (2500/2000) in ATK Position and “Performapal Kaleidoscorp” (100/2300) in DEF Position. (1). Yuya equips “Sword of the Desperate” to “Odd-Eyes” (0). Yuya activates “Kaleidoscorp”s effect, letting a monster attack all Special Summoned monster’s Yuya’s opponent controls. Yuya targets “Odd-Eyes”. “Odd-Eyes” attacks and destroys “Hayabusa Knight”, inflicting double damage (Sylvio LP: 2000→600). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card “High Dive”, increasing the ATK of “Odd-Eyes” by 1000 (2500→3500). Yuya finds 2 copies of “Tiny Push”, each increasing the ATK of a monster by 100, Yuya gives them to “Odd-Eyes” (3500→3700). “Odd-Eyes” attacks “Darts”, the effect of “Sword of the Desperate” activates, since the equipped monster is battling a Level 6 or higher monster, “Odd-Eyes” gains 100 ATK (3700→3800). “Odd-Eyes” inflicts double damage to monsters (Sylvio LP: 600→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Sylvio Sawatari Category:Episode